Update:Deadman Changes
Deadman Changes & QOL This week sees some changes go into Deadman Mode, as well as a host of Quality of Life improvements, including improved Karambwan fishing and a new POH display case! The Skull, PJ, Logout and Teleport timers within Deadman Mode have now been reworked. When you initially Skull, you will now receive a 15 minute Skull timer. From this, re-skulling will result in 2 minutes being added to the remaining time with a maximum time of 15 minutes. For example, if you were skulled with 11 minutes remaining and attacked an unskulled player, your timer would increase to 13 minutes. However, should you choose to attack someone over 30 combat levels lower than yourself, your timer will be set to 30 minutes. We feel this is necessary as, with the increased incentive to go on rampages, we still want to ensure fights remain somewhat fair. On top of reworking the Skull timer, the PJ timer has been tweaked to give players more opportunities to escape teams. Previously, as long as a player was attacking another player, they couldn't be attacked. Following today's update, the length of the standard PJ timer remains the same, however you must be under attack in order to be protected by it. In order to improve solo players chances against clans, we've also shortened the Teleport and Logout timers to 7 seconds. This means that, should you force a break in combat, you'll have 3 seconds in which to escape via Teleport or Logout. To reduce the likelihood of low level accounts being used to PJ , we've also made it take much longer for a player who is a far lower level than you to be able to jump in on a fight. - With only one week left of the Deadman Season, you've not got long to qualify for the next Deadman Invitational. Be sure to jump on and train up to secure your chance of winning $10,000! Improved Karambwan Fishing When fishing for Karambwan, you can now fill multiple empty vessels without having to keep clicking to do so. When your vessel becomes empty, you will automatically refill it as long as you have raw karambwanji, so that you can continue fishing uninterrupted. New Runecrafting Display Case You can now build a runecrafting display case containing law, death, soul and blood runes in your Player Owned House. To do so requires 90 Runecrafting as well as 41 Construction. ---- In other news *Free Alching with the Explorer's Ring can now be done regardless of which spellbook you are on, via a right click on the ring *Miscellania and Etceteria citizens now have a right click 'Check-Approval' to check your kingdom approval rating *Empty birds nests are now tradeable and can be crushed in noted form by Wesley *Added a 'Slash' fun option to other players when wielding the hunting knife from the Halloween 2016 event *Reduced the length of the ballista attack animation *Magic tree stumps now match magic tree logs *Added a separate Ironman stock to the Karambwan shop Bug Fixes *DMM Nigel has had his dialogue changed to be up to date with current Deadman rules *The stats of the Halloween hunting knife have been changed to bring it in line with other fun weapons *The player-owned house toy box has been updated to include the new Halloween event reward costume and knife *Planting flowers at the underground pass grill puzzle will no longer allow you to avoid damage *The crystal-mine key now works when it is on your keyring *Fixed a typo on the examine info for Abigale in the Halloween event *Added Ahrim's staff to the skill guide Introducing Mod Merchant This week we have a new member here on the Old School team - Mod Merchant! He is joining the team as a community manager, there to ensure that we are hearing everything you're saying. Be sure to tune in for the Old School Q&A at 5pm BST over on the RuneScape channel where we will be introducing Mod Merchant live. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Merchant, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team